BBC Video Warning Screen
These warning screens are from BBC Video. 1980-1981 File:BBC Video Warning (1980).jpg This warning screen from BBC Video has these words: "THIS VIDEO CASSETTE MAY NOT BE PERFORMED IN PUBLIC, BROADCAST, HIRED, LOANED, COPIED OR REPRODUCED IN ANY WAY" in a Futura typeface, on a black background. As seen on VHS, such as Great Railways: Flying Scotsman (????). 1981-1984 BBC Video Warning (1980s).png BBC_Video_Warning_(1980s)_(BeebTots_Variant).png The warning screen has the words: "THE RECORDING, COPYING, LOAN, UNAUTHORISED HIRE, PUBLIC SHOWING OR BROADCASTING OF THIS BBC VIDEOGRAM, IS PROHIBITED." on a black background. On the children's video BeebTots, the background is green. As seen on VHS, such as BeebTots. 1984 File:Bbc.png This warning screen has the same words from the previous warning, along with a new set of text. The words on the new set of text is "This videogram was produced on behalf of BBC Enterprises Ltd.". As seen on VHS, such as the original pre-cert release of Doctor Who: The Brain of Morbius and Abigail's Party. 1984-1988 File:BBC_Video_Warning_(1980s-1988).png The warning screen is the same warning text from the previous warning typing in. The first paragraph is in yellow and the second one is in cyan blue. The closing variant itself just has the warning fading in and out. An extremely rare closing variant has the opening variant playing in reverse. This appears on the 1985 release of Doctor Who: The Five Doctors. On Children's Favourites (a video produced in conjunction by Marks & Spencer), the text is thinner, all yellow, and the bottom section was altered to credit Marks & Spencer. As seen on VHS, such as Postman Pat 1. 1988-1991 BBC_Video_Warning_(1988).png BBC_Video_Warning_(1988)_(WHSmith_Variant)_(Opening).png BBC Video Warning (1988) (WHSmith Variant) (Closing).png The warning screen has the same warning text from the previous warning, except for the second paragraph, flying in. The words are "The recording, copying, loan, unauthorised hire, public showing or broadcasting of this BBC Enterprises videogram is prohibited."' '''After several seconds, it flies out, transitioning into the BBC Video "'COW Globe'" logo. At the end of the tapes, the warning screen is still. On a ''Rupert the Bear VHS by WHSmith Video, the warning takes place on a white-black gradient, with the words in black. At the end of the tape, it takes place on a red gradient, with the words in white. On a Postman Pat VHS by WHSmith Video, the BBC Enterprises reference was gone. As seen on VHS, such as Pingu: Barrel of Fun. 1990-present BBC_Video_Tracking_Control_Screen_(1990).jpg BBC Video Tracking Control Screen (1997).png BBC_Video_Warning_(1990).png BBC_Video_Warning_Screen_(1995).png BBC Video Warning (1997).png BBC_DVD_Warning_Screen.png bandicam 2014-11-10 20-42-56-300.jpg The tracking control screen is white text in the Futura font ("IN THE UNLIKELY EVENT OF ANY PICTURE INTERFERENCE, PLEASE ADJUST YOUR VIDEO RECORDER'S TRACKING CONTROL. THIS WILL, IN MOST CASES, RECTIFY BOTH SOUND AND PICTURE QUALITY.") scrolling up. It stops at the center. The warning screen is white text again in the Futura font scrolling up and stopping at the center, that reveals to be the warning text from the previous warning. From 1995 onward, "BBC ENTERPRISES" is replaced by "BBC WORLDWIDE". At the end of BBC videotapes, the warning fades in and fades out. This never happens on post-1997 videotapes using the current BBC logo. From 1997 onward, the font in the text is changed to Gill Sans. On DVD releases, the word "VIDEOGRAM" was replaced by "DVD-VIDEO" On some BBC VHS tapes in the 2000s, the tracking control screen and the warning screen's aspect ratio is set to widescreen. On BBC Active DVDs, "BBC WORLDWIDE" is replaced with "BBC ACTIVE". As seen on VHS and DVD, such as Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out (1989) and Blackadder's Christmas Carol. Final Note: When BBC Video merged with Video Collection International in 2004, it went to use the warnings from 2 Entertain. Category:Warning Screen Category:International Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens Category:BBC Video Warning Screens Category:20th Century Fox Warning Screens Category:WCI/Warner Home Video Screen Category:2 Entertain Warning Screen Category:Strand VCI Entertainment/Strand Home Video Warning Screen Category:MGM Warning Screen